


New Ties

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hux is a good boyfriend, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You decide to embrace your masculine feelings by wearing a suit your boyfriend, Armitage Hux, helped you pick out. You are overwhelmed by nerves when he shows up for your date, and he helps calm you.





	New Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid reader is back! This time with Hux! This is short, soft, and sweet.

You stood in the bathroom, slowly buttoning up your shirt, watching your hands in the mirror and occasionally glancing at your hair to make sure it was still styled correctly. Your hands were trembling as you pulled on your slacks and put on a tie. There was no denying the fact that you were nervous for your date, even though you knew you shouldn’t. You were slipping on the matching jacket when you heard a knock on the door, it was Hux, right on time as always. You took a deep breath before opening the door, letting your boyfriend in, trying your very best to hide your nerves. 

Hux smiled at you, offering you some roses while stepping in, “Oh, my love, you look absolutely dashing. That tie just brings out your eyes.”

You blushed, and accepted the flowers and putting them on the shelf by the door, “Thank you Armie. You look quite handsome yourself.”

Once the door was closed you gave Hux a kiss, letting him lead you to your couch and then deepen the kisses. He definitely knew how to get your nerves to calm down. Eventually you needed a break and you let him hold you tight, rubbing your back. 

“I told you that the tie would look amazing on you.”

“You don’t think it is too much for a simple dinner date?”

“Darling, do you know who you’re dating? Did you see that I’m wearing a suit right now too? How many times have you made fun of me for wearing a dress shirt and slacks just to go grocery shopping? No, it is not too much. You could never be too much. You are perfect.”

You curled into his shoulder, still feeling doubt, “I’m scared.”

He held you tight, still rubbing your back, “About what?”

“People looking at me weird and being mean.”

You got a kiss on your forehead, “We can order food in, if you aren’t comfortable going out. I don’t mind. I just want to spend time with my handsome boyfriend.”

Your heart skipped a beat when he said that, you were pretty sure it would every time. Armitage had text you earlier asking how you were feeling, mainly because you told him you had a headache yesterday, but you responded with “masculine” before realizing that was probably his intended meaning. It was a slow journey for each of you as you slowly became more comfortable with your recently recognized gender fluidity. Hux had no qualms about changing his use of pet names and your pronouns as your gender changed, you sometimes had to remind him that you wanted him or they at the moment, but he always quickly apologized and rephrased his statement. What was holding you back at the moment was going out in public in clearly masculine clothing for the first time, besides when you bought the outfit last week. You knew Tige would be by your side and protect you like the prince he was to you, but your anxiety didn’t care about that fact. 

You gave Tige a quick kiss before standing, “No, I want to go out. I worked too hard on my hair and tying my tie correctly to not go out.”

Hux was quick to stand up, reaching towards your hair, “Oh, this hair you mean?”

You grabbed his wrist before he could mess up your hair, “Remember Tige, two can play at this game.”

He just smirked at you and pulled you close for a kiss, “I know sweetheart. I wouldn’t mess up your hair, at least not until later, and you can do the same.”

You hid your face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see you blush, “Fuck. Armitage.”

“Well I hope that is what we can do later.”

You pushed his shoulder, “Shut up. Let’s go to dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
